In these years, there have been developed various polar monomer-olefin copolymers for various purposes, which copolymers have characteristics of both polymers; namely, characteristics of a polar monomer polymer represented by a methacrylic polymer such as transparency and a weather resistance, and characteristics of an olefin polymer such as a water resistance.
As a polar monomer-olefin copolymer, POLYMER PREPRINTS, vol. 45, pages 707-708 (2004) discloses a methyl acrylate-1-alkene alternating copolymer containing a methyl acrylate unit and a 1-alkene unit in nearly the same molar amount as each other.